1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electrical connecting device applied to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include at least two electronic accessories electrically connected with one another. For example, a substrate can mount a plurality of electronic function groups, or this substrate can be also electrically connected with another substrate.
Electronic devices having various functions, as well as being advantageous to carriage, can be more competitive than other electronic devices. For example, although having the same functions, portable electronic devices that are slimmer, lighter, and smaller are preferred. Accordingly, portable electronic device manufacturers are racing to develop portable electronic devices that are slimmer, lighter, and smaller, while having superior functionalities compared to other products.
The accessories of the electronic device can be also spaced apart at regular intervals and arranged within the electronic device. This spaced arrangement can be caused by a design structure between the accessories within the electronic device, or can be an intentional design for preventing noise generated from each of the accessories from deteriorating the performance of a counterpart belonging within the electronic device. For example, to shield noise or electromagnetic waves radiated from the electronic function groups mounted on the substrate, shield can be mounted on the electronic function groups.
Further, to effectively ground the discharge of static electricity generated outside, an electrical connection between the substrate and metal accessories of the electronic device can be also attempted.
Additionally, an electrical connection between a substrate and metal accessories of the electronic device is also attempted for to extend a grounding area of the substrate.
For the sake of electrical connection between at least two accessories, a separate electrical connecting device may be accompanied. This electrical connecting device should include an electrical connecting structure with excellent durability, providing a long use of an electronic device and resistance to external impact.
Current electrical connections between a substrate and a bracket are attempted using conductive shield foam, a gasket, a C-clip, etc. However, using this type of single contact structure, if the single contact portion is separated or an adhesive force of the shield foam deteriorates over time or from an external impact, the performance of an electronic device deteriorates because it cannot properly perform all of its functions.